Traditional CO2 sorbents show limited sorption and regeneration capacities, especially when used in the presence of natural gas. Furthermore, traditional CO2 sorbents are expensive to produce and may require rigid conditions for regeneration. Therefore, an ongoing need exists for the development of more effective CO2 sorbents.